Roron Corobb
Hide[Source]Roron Corobb was a male Ithorian Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the tumultuous time of the Clone Wars. BiographyEdit Discovered during his earliest days to be Force-sensitive, Roron Corobb was delivered to the Coruscant Jedi Temple for training in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order. A student of the Temple's academy, Corobb was eventually taken as a Padawan after passing his last academy tests by the master illusionist Yarael Poof. After years of one-on-one study with Jedi Master Poof and crafting a blue-bladed lightsaber, Corobb passed the Trials of Knighthood and was made a Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council.[1] By the time the Separatist Crisis had erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Jedi Corobb was a Master himself and took the Human Drake Lo'gaan as his Padawan during the Clone Wars. Taking up the mantle of General in the Grand Army of the Republic, Corobb trained Lo'gaan on the battlefield. In the final year of war, Corobb was stationed on Coruscant when General Grievous, leader of the Separatist fleet, emerged from hyperspace in the skies of Galactic City. Along with Jedi Roth-Del Masona, Foul Moudama, and B'ink Utrila, Corobb was assigned to reinforce Masters Shaak Ti and Stass Allie in locating and protecting the Supreme Chancellor. As the Republic war machine fought to protect the capital planet, Corobb and his team were rushing Chancellor Palpatine into a bunker deep in the crust of Coruscant. As Master Shaak Ti fought to defend the doors to the bunker, Grievous slipped past unnoticed and engaged the four Jedi protecting Palpatine in a lightsaber duel. Grievous toyed with the Jedi for a time before decapitating Masona first. Corobb, who accidentally kicked Masona's head across the room during the fight, lost his focus and became distracted long enough for Grievous to kill him with a stab to the heart before finishing the remaining two defenders.[2] LegacyEdit When Corobb's Padawan was captured by Darth Vader, the Dark Lord after surviving the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire; the Dark Lord told Lo'gaan that it was Shaak Ti and Mace Windu who killed the Ithorian. Giving false information, he explained that Corobb had been killed by his Jedi allies so that Grievous could capture the Chancellor.[3] Powers and abilitiesEdit Roron Corobb had a guttural roar that was described as being "as powerful as any Force blast," and was projected from his dual mouths on the sides of his neck. His skill with a lightsaber was such that he was one of six Jedi hand-picked to safeguard the Chancellor. His skill allowed him to survive much of the battle, though he was ultimately no match for General Grievous.[2] Behind the scenesEdit Corobb and Foul Moudama were two Jedi in the Cartoon Network poll to introduce a new Jedi to the series, which Voolvif Monn won. However, they were both introduced later anyway. There is a discrepancy in the events surrounding Roron Corobb that are portrayed in the Clone Wars cartoon when compared to Labyrinth of Evil. In the cartoon, Corobb and Moudama are shown on a long chase trying to save Palpatine. In the book, however, they are killed very quickly along with two other Jedi. The name "Roron Corobb" is derived from Ron Cobb, the name of the concept artist who designed the Ithorian species for the cantina scene in A New Hope. A Roron Corobb action figure was released in late summer of 2007 as part of Hasbro's Star Wars 30th Anniversary Collection. Category:Characters